<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Lucky We Are by KellCavs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130730">How Lucky We Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs'>KellCavs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Look Around, Look Around [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, One Big Happy Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of my "Look Around, Look Around" story that I wrote earlier in the year. Read that before this, if you haven't alrwady, as this picks up right where they left off last time.</p><p>You and Mando are jumping right back into things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Look Around, Look Around [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is Trin ready to go?" Mando asked, looking up at you from the end of the ramp leading from the <em>Crest</em><em>. </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You nodded and shielded your eyes from the sun as you walked out to join him. Trin was strapped to your chest in her swaddle, her little fist curled in the fabric of your shirt, drooling happily against your breast.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, she's ready," you replied. "What about the Child?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando gestured with a single nod towards your feet.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The little child was cooing and blinking up at you happily. He lifted his tiny arms towards you and babbled, demanding he be picked up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You laughed and shook your head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, okay, but only because you're so cute. I can't always carry you both."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You bent down to pick him up and pulled a thick hood over his head to shield both from the sun and prying eyes. Thankfully, he and Trin were roughly the same size still, so passing them off as sleeping twins could potentially be easy.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din held out a hand to help you off the ramp and onto the sandy terra of Nevarro. The port was already bustling with life, even so early in the day.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You'd only been back with Mando for a few days now since leaving Sorgan, and you had a meeting with Greef to pick up a few pucks for work.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Think he'll be thrilled with you toting around a seven-month old baby?" you teased.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando shrugged and put a hand on your back as he shut the ramp and guided you to the main streets.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He didn't say anything about me dragging you all over Maker's creation when you were two weeks out from giving birth. Figured if there was ever a time to say anything, that would have been it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Probably right," he hummed as he pulled you closer to his side.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Two Stormtroopers stood at the entrance to the main square, their guns raised in alarm at the sight of the Mandalorian.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Identification?" one demanded.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If I give you ID, you'll need to pull it out of your partner's helmet," Mando grumbled under his breath.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Didn't catch that, tin can," the other snapped. He adjusted his gun on his hip and raised it towards you slightly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando bristled.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You raised your hand to his chest to stop him from saying something that would have gotten you all vaporized on sight.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Excuse me," you said sweetly, standing in front of Mando. "This is my... Escort. My father hired him to bring me home. You see, my husband was killed a few months ago and it's been <em>such </em>an effort to get me home. My planet was overrun with Rebels --- I had no time to grab my papers, or the baby's. They'd have killed us!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The two troopers glanced at each other and then back at you, and then at the two babies.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Twins?" one asked, jerking his chin in your direction. He shouldered his weapon as he began to move towards you.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes," you said softly, angling your body away from him slightly, "One boy and one girl. I'm very lucky to still have them."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You stepped back as he reached for the swaddle containing the foundling.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando cleared his throat and held up a hand to stop the trooper.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If you would move it along, I need to get them home," he said sharply, his voice low and heavy with a warning.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Better not cause any trouble," the other one barked as you passed through the gate.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wouldn't dream of it," Mando replied, keeping a hand on the small of your back as you walked away from them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Once they were out of sight, you relaxed and pulled the Child's hood away.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Such a good boy you are!" you cooed, pressing a kiss to his tiny green nose. "Staying so quiet!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"C'mon, Greef is waiting," Mando urged, guiding you to a Cantina. "Keep his head covered until we get inside. And even then, keep an eye out."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You nodded and adjusted his hood as you stepped into the cantina.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Conversation within immediately halted when they saw Mando. There were a few slurs that got thrown (directed at you both) and more than a dozen insults tossed Mando's way as you made your way to Greef's table.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando ushered you into the booth before he sat beside you.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The child went between the two of you and Trin stayed nestled against your chest.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Greef had a wide smile that rivaled the Tatooine suns when he looked at you both.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"My, my. It's good to have you back!" he said, bowing his head in your direction. "Mando, you seem thrilled to have your partner back with you. And with an adorable new addition!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You smiled down at Trin, whose large, curious eyes were taking in everything around her. You gently removed her from the swaddle and passed her over to Greef, who took her in his arms and sat her little bottom on the table top to get a good look at her.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She really is adorable, takes after you I assume?" Greef turned from you and cooed at her, wagging his fingers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Trin babbled and trilled and reached for his hands.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She's got some teeth," Mando warned gently. "She likes to bite."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, you can't bite my best bounty hunter! That's not good!" Greef laughed, wagging a finger at Trin, who drooled and giggled.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'd like some work," Mando said after a minute.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Greef looked up from the squealing baby and nodded. He waved for the attention of the droid at the bar to bring you a drink and then passed Trin over the table top into Mando's arms.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando pulled her into his lap in an action so natural looking, it surprised you. It didn't even seem like he had realized he'd done it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You watched Greef reach into his bag and pull out a half dozen or so bounty pucks. He laid the out in a neat line on the chipped tabletop.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Pick of the lot, Mando. Take a couple - I know you have an extra mouth to feed now, so you'll always get first - and best, as always."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando picked one closest to him and a thin blue hologram shot up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A scowling human woman with close-shaved dark hair and a tattoo on her cheek glared out from the image at you.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Trax Stand," Greef said, clicking his tongue. "Coruscant spice smuggler. Could have been one of us if she played her cards right."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The Hutts?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Greef put his hands on the table, palms up to face you, baring his secrets to the world.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Surely you don't mind," he said with a smile.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando sighed. "I'd prefer not to."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, Mando, they always pay up, don't they? It's a handsome bounty regardless!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"And they always try to get something else for free out of it," he grumbled.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Have you taken a bounty for them since Jabba's death?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Once. A few years ago."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Surely things have changed," he said. "Take the job. If you have any issue with payment or negotiations, come find me. I'll have a chat with them."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"...Fine. What else do you have?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Greef smiled and slid him another puck.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A Mon Calamari.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What this one do to piss off the Imps?" Mando scoffed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Lead them into a rebel sabatoge."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not taking it. Next one."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah, yes, you're right. Good call, Mando!" Greef chuckled a bit and looked at another one before passing it over.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Torguta. Siobhan Phanato. Went rogue from her own section of the guild after taking payment up front and not returning."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's not too far from here. Should be an easy trip for us," Mando hummed. "Get your feet wet again?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You nodded. "Sounds easy enough."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We'll take these two," Mando said, laying his palm on the pucks he'd chosen.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Greef raised a brow and laughed. "We? You have hunting partner now, Mando?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando grabbed your wrist and helped you out of the booth. He handed you Trin and helped you put her back into the swaddle as Greef continued to laugh.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Before Mando could usher you out of the cantina, Greef cleared his throat and caught Mando's attention.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You turned to try and listen to their conversation over the din of the bar.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She wants to see you, by the way," he said softly. "Says she has something for you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando straightened up and nodded once.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Same place?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Entrance is more hidden, but you'll know where it is."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What was that about?" you asked as soon as the door shut behind you, leaving you bared to the warm sun. The child cooed and blinked up at the sky before you fixed his hood.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have to make a stop somewhere. Can you take these credits and buy rations and whatever we need to stock the ship?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You looked at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As if he read your mind, he put a hand on your shoulder. "I won't be gone longer than fifteen minutes, alright? Get some food for you three and stock up. Meet me right here when you're done."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What if those troopers come back?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You'll be fine," he soothed, putting a gloved hand on your cheek.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando slid his hand down to your shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he slipped through the crowd and disappeared.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You watched him go for a moment before you turned to the market stalls. You thought it best to switch the places of Trin and the child so the latter wouldn't be spotted by spies. It only took a second before the child was nestled happily against your chest and Trin rested on your hip.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>She's already getting to be a little</em><em> armful, </em>you noted as you set about buying rations and other much needed items for the <em>Crest</em><em>. </em>You loaded them onto a hover cart and sent it towards the docking yard with a small droid leading it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You bought Trin and the Child a treat - two tiny balls of soft frozen cream, sweetened with citrus. It was fun to watch their faces screw up as they devoured the new sensation.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is that good, sweet babies?" you asked as you wiped their mouths. "Did you like that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You give them ice balls?" Mando asked as he walked up to you.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You smiled and nodded. "They seemed to enjoy it. Did you get what you needed?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando nodded. "Yeah. Let's get going."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So he wasn't going to elaborate? That's fine. Mando still had his secrets, even after over a year of travelling.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You had your secrets too, ones you found even too embarassing to think about that occasionally involved thoughts on your shipmate.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The food is back at the ship. I told the droid not to pack, just to leave it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando hummed at the mention of the droid, but then nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate that."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You smiled and adjusted Trin in your arms as she squirmed around.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, I should get her some new clothes next time we stop. She barely fits into the ones I got from Omera anymore as it is."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shame she won't stay so small forever," Mando chuckled. "You'll be running after her in no time."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The two of them will cause chaos," you teased, bopping Trin on her tiny nose.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just don't get on any bounty lists," he said as he lead you back to where he parked the ship.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"My kid is already better than yours in that aspect then," you hummed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's because she can't walk yet," he pointed out.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Give it a few months."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She really might be able to take down an Imp with those teeth alone," he noted.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It was one time, Mando. One time she bit you. And it was your fault."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando was silent as he opened the ramp on the ship. He gestured for you to go up first, making some comment that he had to pack up the supplies you bought.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You took the Child and Trin up the ramp into the hull of the <em>Crest</em><em>. </em>It was a warm day on Nevarro, as always. The breeze kept air circulating in the ship as Mando packed up the supplies.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Trin wiggled in your arms and shrieked loudly in protest when you didn't set her down.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nap time, little moon," you cooed, kissing her forehead. "For both of you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You took both babies to their pods and set them down in the soft bedding. The Child blinked sleepily up at you and curled a fist into his blanket.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Trin fussed and cried for a bit, kicking her chubby legs.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"None of that, <em>me'suum'ika</em>," Mando murmured from behind you. He put a gentle hand on your shoulder and leaned over you to look at the baby.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're so good with her," you said softly, looking up at him. "Lots of experience trying to calm down rowdy bounties, hmm?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Din huffed a laugh through the modulator and shook his head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The womp rat keeps me on my toes, so I talk to him and keep him entertained for as long as I can."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Seems to work on Trin too," you said with a smile. Indeed, the baby had stopped fussing and was cooing softly and blinking her large, sleepy eyes up at the two of you.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Whatever works," he said with a shrug.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You watched Trin until she was sound asleep before turning back to Mando.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How soon until we reach Coruscant?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Couple cycles," he said, doing a quick calculation in his head. "Maybe three or four?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You nodded and sighed. "Sounds good. I can do a couple days."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando watched as you set about tidying up the ship as best you could. He wouldn't admit it (not for a long time) that he found your presence... Comforting. You had brought something to the ship when he took you aboard on Tatooine. A shift in the energy of the ship. It seemed like an eternity since then.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You changed too, he noted. No longer did you jump at loud noises, or woke up in a panic. You were more assertive in your actions, evident earlier today in the market with the two Stormtroopers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As you cleaned, Mando realized he was still standing awkwardly over the pods where the child and Trin lay sleeping.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Trin looked so much like you, Mando noted. Your eyes, wild and full of curiosity. Your hair, same color, even the same way it stuck up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Gonna grow a root if you keep standing there," you teased, poking your head out of the cockpit. "Let's go get that bounty."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando cast one last look at the sleeping babies before he shut the pods and went up join you.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Smuggler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You go with Mando to Coruscant to pick up a bounty and meet someone new along the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The <em>Crest </em>shut down in a docking bay on a bustling planet just before dusk.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Already, you could hear shouting and trading still going on even as the light disappeared from the horizon.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Welcome to Coruscant," Mando said as you leaned over his shoulder to look out the window as he sat the cockpit.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What a skughole!" you lamented.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Filled with the exact people you'd expect too," Mando said evenly. "Just... Keep your opinion about the planet to yourself if you know what's good for you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Y'know, I liked you better when you took me to planets with waterfalls," you teased, leaning up as you he powered down the engine.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando grunted as he stood up and for a moment, you were worried you might have offended him. But he turned to look at you and for a brief moment in the bright light of the hangar, you saw the outline of his chin and jaw - if you imagined hard enough, you swore he was smiling.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Coruscant is fun, provided you don't have a planet attached to your stomach," he replied, playfully bumping his arm against your shoulder as he passed by to check on the sleeping babies.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You took all that time to come up with a reply?" you chuckled, reaching for your sling bag.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Does it help if I say I'm rolling my eyes?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You snorted and shook your head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not by much."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He hummed and closed up the Child's pod and then moved to open Trin's. Both children were sound asleep, undisturbed by the light filtering in from the window.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You gently picked her up and kissed her forehead before placing her in her swaddle.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando picked up the tracking puck and made sure you were ahead of him as he left the ship, the Child snuggly tucked into the crook of his elbow.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As you walked through the streets, Mando kept an eye on the people around the four of you for any sign of trouble. More often than not, the people here didn't mean harm, but with two babies, he didn't want to risk it and have something happen.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where are we going?" you whispered, pulling Trin a little closer as you neared an alley, sectioned off by a hanging piece of cloth.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just stay quiet and follow me," he murmured, keeping his hand your shoulder. "Try to keep Trin quiet."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You bit your lip and hesitated for a second as Mando urged you to step into the pitch black alleyway.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As if sensing your discomfort, Trin began to fuss, her little face screwing up as she began to cry.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh no," you soothed, "It's okay, my moon. Mama is here."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Keep her quiet," Mando whispered, a little harsher than normal. He had a firm grip on your shoulder as he guided you through the darkness.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You stuck a finger in Trin's mouth, hoping it would keep her quiet long enough to get you through this alley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The air smelled foul. Stale urine and sweat hung heavy in the air, the heady sent of sex stinging your nose as you passed a tent. Two or three alien women were gathered around the entrance and cooed to you and Mando as you walked by. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tightened his grip on your arm and guided you towards what was clearly a cantina, lively music and the tell-tale sound of a fight coming from the inside.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Who are we here for again?" you asked, trying to turn your head towards Mando as he all but shoved you through the streets.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"The smuggler," Mando said gruffly as you approached the cantina. A woman with lavender-colored skin and nearly as tall as she was wide stood at the door. It took nearly all your courage to not shove Mando down and take off running in the opposite direction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took one look at you and the Mandalorian and scowled, her massive arms crossed over her chest.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't think so," she scoffed.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando stayed quiet. You knew him well enough to know he was trying to form a plan under that helmet of his and you knew from experience that it usually ended up with him on his ass in the dirt.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You decided to take control like you had back on Nevarro.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Please," you said, trying to make yourself as weak-looking as possible. "I'm looking for my little brother - I've looked everywhere! Can I please take a look inside?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You, fine. Not him," she spat.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando grumbled something under his breath.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The bouncer grabbed him by a pauldron and lifted him off the ground all before you had time to even react. Her massive hand could completely cover his helmet and you didn't want to find out what she could do to him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What did you say, tin can?" she growled, bringing him close enough that her breath fogged up his visor.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You held up a hand to try and stop her before things got out of hand. Already you could see Mando trying to reach for the flamethrower at his wrist.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"He's my bodyguard!" you shouted. "My father hired him to accompany me while I searched for my brother! Let him go!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The bouncer grunted and let Mando fall to the dirt where he, as you figured would happen, landed on his ass.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Once inside, Mando gestured to a booth next to the kitchen and lead you across the floor to it. You knew you were being watched from the moment you stepped inside. You were sure it wasn't often a Mandalorian graced this cantina with their presence.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You checked on the Child and on Trin while Mando surveyed the room. Both, thank the stars, were sound asleep, undisturbed by the chaos around them. Mando faced the door so he could watch all activity and not be caught off guard. Vaguely, you remembered him saying something about that while stopped on a random planet while you were about six months pregnant.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It's easier this way</em>
    <em>. I'm never caught off guard when I sit this way," he had said</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"That thing have a sensor in the back?" you asked, your hands curled around a cup of soup</em>
    <em>. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No</em>
    <em>. I didn't get that upgrade</em>
    <em>." There was a slight hint of a smile in his voice</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Seems dangerous</em>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Mando shrugged and glanced off towards a group playing a game in the corner. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>You raised your hand to try and fling a piece of potato at him when he spoke</em>
    <em>. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Don't even think </em>
    <em>about it</em>
    <em>. I can still see you."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Now, Mando's attention was focused on a group of women playing Sabbac, the whole scene so reminiscent of the one where you attempted to toss your lunch at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Any of those our bounty?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Our </em>bounty?" Mando drawled sarcastically, his helmet lazily moving in your direction. "No. Though I do think I recognize a few of them. No -- we're looking for a bald woman with a tattoo on her face."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You quickly glanced around. "So we just wait?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes." There was a pause and then, "She'll be here later."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're sure about that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You sighed and ordered yourself a small plate of food while you waited. You knew sometimes Mando could be gone for days at a time while tracking a bounty. Only accompanied him once or twice before on an actual mission. But that had been long before you actually were hindered by your... Delicate position. You weren't sure if you could call your own capture being on a job with him, but the memory if it made you smile anyway.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What?" Mando asked, turning his head an imperceptible fraction towards you.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just wondering how many of your bounties you find in cantinas," you hummed, bouncing Trin in your arms. The Child still slept beside you in his blankets.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando hissed a laugh through his vocoder amd shook his head. "Enough of them where it's usually the first place I look. You didn't exactly make it a challenge for me," he said.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nah, I just gave you a moral dilemma."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You wouldn't be the first," he said softly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As the evening wore on with no sign of the bounty, conversation between you both dwindled down to nothing after a while and you leaned back against the booth, Trin and the Child still asleep in your lap. You had gotten up early to feed Trin and play with her - coupled with you chasing the Child around for the better part of the morning, you were exhausted.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Just as your eyes drifted shut, Mando nudged your foot with his boot to get your attention.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"She's here," he said softly, nodding in the direction of the bar.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You followed the gaze of Mando's visor to the newcomer.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A broad shouldered woman in a thick canvas jacket had slid between two patrons and barked her order at the droid behind the counter. Her head was shaved, and when she turned her head slightly, you could see part of a tattoo on her cheek.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What are you going to do?" you asked, leaning forward.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"She spotted me on her way in. She's biding her time," he replied. "Probably formulating a plan. I want you to wait outside."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What? Why!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Please," he said softly. There was something in his voice that made you automatically reach for the babies. Urgency. You'd only heard it a few times before. He was nervous. "Please wait outside."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You bit your lip and took Trin and the Child - still sleeping, and side-stepped through the crowd.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>If Mando wanted you to take your chances out on the streets of Coruscant instead of inside a bar, it was probably about to get ugly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You turned away from the yellow light of the cantina and tried to find a small spot to hide out in until he was finished.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Doing your best to ignore the noise coming from the cantina, in addition to the bustling street around you, you found a spot under a street lamp by a closed vendor stall. It was near an alley, and you hoped no one would sneak up on you as you waited.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It felt silly, just sitting here. You wanted to help him. He had done so much to help you in the past year.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Maybe he would train me to fight</em>
    <em>. I've felt helpless for far too long</em>
    <em>. I'm ready</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Trin began to stir and fuss in your arms. It had been a long time since you had changed her and she was probably hungry as well. The Child, hearing her cries, woke up and started tugging at your sleeve.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You cast a glance at the cantina and then behind you at the alley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'll only be a few seconds</em>
    <em>. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Picking up both babies, you ducked into the alley, trying as best you could to keep an eye on the streets for Mando in case he came out.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You got Trin changed and cleaned and untied your dress to feed her. The Child held tight to your leg as he stared into the darkness of the alley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's wrong, little one?" you asked, bending down to pat his head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He made a soft noise, almost like a whine and stared up at you before he pointed to the back of the alley.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You shouldn't be here," came a deep voice from the shadows. "It isn't safe."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry," you said, trying to shield yourself from the voice. "I'll be out of here in a few minutes."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You need to get off this planet," came the voice again. It sounded closer, though you still couldn't see anything.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm waiting for someone!" you replied, glancing nervously towards the street. You bent down again to scoop up the Child, but he was gone. You felt your heart stop and you yanked Trin away from your breast; you felt her little teeth dig in to your nipple as you pulled her away. She gave a sharp scream as you quickly covered yourself. "You stay away from me! I'm... I'm armed!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already," the voice said calmly. "I want answers."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you want?" you asked, kicking yourself for how afraid you sounded.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where did you find the Child?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"She's --- she's mine!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The man huffed. "No. Not that one. Him."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Please don't hurt him," you said firmly. "His father--"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where is his father?" he asked sharply.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You took a deep breath to steady yourself. "He's working."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Around."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then I'll just keep this little one."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"He's at the cantina!" you shouted.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The man stepped into the dim light of the alley. You swallowed thickly - the man was a beast. At least a foot taller than Mando and twice as wide. He was appeared much, much bigger than he was by the heavy, deep green armor he wore, and his face was concealed by a helmet with a familiar visor.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you a Mandalorian?" you asked, holding an irate Trin close to your chest.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why are you--"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Where is he?" this new Mandalorian asked. He had the Child in the crook of his arm, much like how you had seen Mando hold him. The Child was smiling and cooing, relaxed in this stranger's arms.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Across the street."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The new Mandalorian jerked his head in the direction of the cantina. "In that one?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You nodded meekly and watched as this giant stalked past you and into the street. The crowd parted around him with ease. It seemed everyone wanted to give him a wide berth.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You followed him, not wanting them to get away if he took off with the Child. At least this way, you could have a clear shot of following him. <em>Stars, </em>if this man didn't kill you, you knew Mando would if he found out you lost the Child.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Kriff!</em>" you swore under your breath. Mando was waiting outside the cantina, one hand clutching his shoulder. The body of the smuggler lay at his feet. You could tell by his body language that he was scanning the crowd, searching for you.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He straightened up when he spotted the mountain of a Mandalorian carrying the Child.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You made it to Mando long after the larger man did, thanks to the crowd jostling you and shoving their way past you in their attempts to scurry to their destinations.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Both men turned to face you when you finally made it through the throngs of people in the streets.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando called your name to get your attention.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're bleeding," he said softly. His voice sounded strained and tight. He sounded hurt.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You glanced down and saw a deep red stain where Trin must have tried to latch on when you pulled her away.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, it's-- I'm fine."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando grunted and took the Child from the large man's arms.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"This is Sherruk," he said, nodding at the man. "He is a--" Mando hesitated -- "A friend. He helped me protect the child on Nevarro."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"She is the one we heard about then?" Sherruk asked, nodding at you.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando nodded and adjusted the child in his good arm. "She is. I trust her with the Child."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"She doesn't look like much," Sherruk grunted.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"She is quite capable," Mando replied, sounding irritated. "And far stronger than you or I."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sherruk snorted and turned to you. He nodded in your direction. "Not even my riduur could do what you have done." He turned back to Mando then. "Need some help with that shoulder, vod?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mando made a soft grunt of pain, barely audible through the visor. "Please."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>You took the Child from Mando and stepped back to give him some room to turn and face Sherruk.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The huge man took Mando's shoulder in one massive hand and pressed his other hand against his back plate of armor. There was a sickening crack and a pop after Sherruk jerked Mando's shoulder back into place. Mando grunted in pain and staggered forward after Sherruk let him go.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"See you around, vod," Sherruk said. He gently touched the Child on the top of his head, nodded at you once again, and disappeared into the crowd.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's go," Mando said tightly. He reached down and grabbed the smuggler around her middle and hoisted her over his shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Not wanting to cause a delay, you followed behind, saving all your questions for when you got back to the ship.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, I don't like this chapter a bit. </p>
<p>Things have been crazy these last few months, and I've been working on another fic with some friends. I felt bad I never finished this, but I promise, I am working on it! I'm taking a little Tumblr break for the time being, so hopefully I have more time to write.</p>
<p>If you see any mistakes or inconsistencies, please let me know. </p>
<p>Leave a comment if you really liked this, or kudos if you just kinda liked it, and stick around for more.</p>
<p>I love y'all so much ❤ Take care, be kind to yourselves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Informant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mando is on the trail of an ex-bounty hunter for the Guild.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spongebob narrator voice: SIX. MONTHS. LATER.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once back on board the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you grabbed Mando's shoulder to get his attention. You didn't expect a lot of communication from him, hell, you'd actually be worried if he started prattling on. But you hoped he wouldn't keep a friend from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando tossed the body of the smuggler into a carbonite freezer with a little more force than was necessary. He stared at the chamber long after it had solidified before slowly turning to face you. "You still have blood on your dress," he remarked after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's all you're going to say?" you asked, crossing your arms over your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What else would you like me to talk about?" Mando replied, moving past you to pick up the child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who was that man you were talking to? Back by the cantina."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Another Mandalorian," he said with a sigh. "There's a lot of them here in the outer rim. Hard to find, most of them. But they are out here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you didn't think to introduce me?" you asked, shifting Trin to your other hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They--- </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>try to keep to ourselves," he said, moving past you to go into the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He almost killed me!" you said. "He saw that I had the Child and---"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wouldn't have hurt you without warning," Mando said, depositing the Child into his pram. "Back on Nevarro, many Mandalorians died or gave up the Creed to protect the Child. The ones who remain are fiercely protective of him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. He was probably right. You were probably overthinking it. There was definitely something he was keeping from you, but you weren't about to press it anymore for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," you sighed as you lowered yourself into the chair behind Mando's. You slid Trin into your lap and held her. "Fine. Where are we going now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Siobhan Phanato," Mando said as he punched in the coordinates. "The ex-bounty hunter. Her last beacon came from Mos Eisley a few days ago. I'm thinking that's as good a place to start as any."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed softly and looked down at your daughter. She looked up at you, her fist shoved in her mouth, and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest </span>
  </em>
  <span>slowly ascended out of the atmosphere, you leaned back in your chair. Mando had seemed more closed off than usual ever since he ran off after your meeting with Greef Karga a few days prior. He disappeared for a while and gave no explanation as to where he went, not that he needed to, of course. But you felt that at this point, after all you'd been through together, he would be a little more open with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you hungry?" you asked after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. "I can make something up for you, if you'd like. Noodles and broth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando looked over his shoulder at you. In the dim starlight, you saw the outline of his chin beneath the harsh T of his visor and you couldn't help but stare, fixated on the idea of the man under the helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine," he said, briefly turning back to flip a pressure switch. "Use the meat at the front, it's open, but it's still good. Few more days and it won't be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and stood up, much to the dismay of Trin, who had just begun to nod off. You shushed her cries and went to set her in the pram beside her adopted brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can take her," Mando said softly. "She might wake the kid and he's tougher than a mudhorn to put back down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and handed Trin to him. As you gently deposited her into his arms, you nodded at the signet on his pauldron. "The mudhorn, huh? I never asked you about it before. You set a record for getting him to nap, and someone compared him to the beast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando chuckled beneath his helmet and looked down at Trin, who had immediately calmed down. "No, I fought one. Almost didn't win. The kid helped me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over at the child as he slept soundly. "He weighs five pounds!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I almost didn't believe it myself," he said softly. "He's special. I'm trying to find his people. His family, or someone who understands what it is exactly that he can do. Maker knows I can't figure him out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trin gurgled in his arms and reached for her reflection in his visor. She giggled and babbled when he lifted her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and watched them for a minute before you slid down the ladder to the lower level of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest </span>
  </em>
  <span>to head to the tiny kitchenette to boil water for dinner. While you cooked, you thought about Sherruk, the other Mandalorian you'd met. Mando had said that they were all fiercely protective of the child, and you found yourself wondering how far his love of children extended. If need be, would he go to the ends of the galaxy to keep Trin safe and protected? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time you poured him a bowl of noodles and broth, you figured that yes, he would do anything for your daughter. In fact, he already had. He refused to take you back to your husband, let you see the galaxy... and helped you bring her into the world. Yes, you thought, Mando would do anything for your child - or any child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming up!" you announced as you neared the ladder back to the cockpit. You ascended up to the cockpit and handed him the container.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars streaked across the window as you rushed through hyperspace. Its beauty always managed to take your breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Mando hummed. He reached back with one hand to take the container from you. You saw Trin, fast asleep in his other arm, her tiny cheek smushed against the fabric of his shirt between the plates of his armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to take her?" you whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shook his head and popped the lid off the container with one hand. "No, she's fine," he murmured. "I don't think even an explosion would wake her right now.. I'll call you back up when I'm done, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and went back down the ladder to clean up and eat your own supper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, you woke with a stretch and a hum in your little bunk. The ship was still humming through hyperspace on its way to the Mos Eisley port, still at least a day's travel away. You washed up and fed Trin before you made your way up to the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make yourself decent," you called, your head just below the top of the ladder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're fine, come on up," Mando said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid cooed and babbled and Trin gurgled back at him as you entered the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning," Mando hummed as you set Trin in the pram beside the child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning," you replied. "Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shook his head. "Usual stuff. Old pings from empire ships, dead broadcasts. Nothing out of the ordinary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over his shoulder at the dash to peek at the radar. You saw the Crest, pinging away at the center, one or two blips here and there for asteroids. But every so often there would be a blip at the bottom of the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dead pixels?" you wondered aloud, pointing at the anomaly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shook his head. "I've been keeping an eye on it," he said. "I'm thinking it's a courier vessel, or a travel pod. It's moving slower than we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip and nodded. "Can it see us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doubt it," he said. "We're pre-Empire. Not required to put out transmissions like newer ships."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't seem worried about it, so you did your best to stamp out the anxiety that was welling up inside you. Even now, over a year since you had left your husband, you still woke with nightmares about him taking you away. Taking Trin away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed thickly and sat back down behind Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what you're thinking," Mando said, tilting his helmet back towards you. "But it isn't him. It won't ever be him again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath and nodded. "I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest </span>
  </em>
  <span>docked, it was well past sundown in the dusty little port. You bundled up in a spare blanket to fight off the bitter cold of the night. Trin was safely nestled against your breast in her sling and the child was tucked into a little bag against Mando's thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando helped you down the ramp and onto the sand ground of the docking bay. He kept a hand on your lower back and guided you out of the bay and into the main streets of Mos Eisley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is it we always end up on Tatooine?" you asked, your breath coming out in little bursts of fog. "It's a whole karking galaxy, you'd think there's only four planets..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando chuckled. "Unless a bounty is good at covering their tracks, there's a few places that are good to start searching in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cantinas, inns, and marketplaces," you hummed with a playful eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And here I thought you didn't pay attention tom me," Mando teased as he moved his hand further up your back to lead you through a particularly crowded section of the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oy, Mando," someone called from a stall towards you. "You a taxi service now? Or is that your bit for the evening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando pushed his hand against your back and ignored the speaker as he led you away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't stop until you reached an inn, the door shot off its hinges long ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to wait here or do you want to come inside?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I stay out here, you'll have to unthaw me later," you replied between your shivers. "I'll come inside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando nodded and went up the few steps before you did. Chatter, as it normally did when he entered a room, halted almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped in behind him, cheeks and nose nipped by the cold, a chubby baby held close to your chest for warmth. What an odd pair you two always seemed to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando wandered over to a group of young women hunched over a game of sabbac. He tossed the puck on the table, ignoring their cries of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them looked up and immediately paled when she saw who it was that had ruined their game. "I paid my debt!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not here for you," he said dryly as he nodded towards the puck. "I'm looking for this one. Siobhan. You know her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only passing through, love," one of the women replied with a grin. "One night only."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando scooped the puck off the table and pocketed it as the table erupted into boisterous laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a seat at the bar as Mando made his rounds. Trin had fallen asleep against your chest, her cheeks still rosy with cold from your walk over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What'll you have?" the human bartender asked. "Something hot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and adjusted yourself on the stool. "Yes, please. And some to go, if you don't mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and set off to get you some hot food. The cantina was surprisingly busy, and despite the chill outside, the company inside was warm and friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You come in with him?" the bartender asked as he returned with your meal. He nodded towards Mando, who had wedged himself into a booth with a burly woman on one side and a rather intimidating looking man on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, knowing he was most likely gonna kick you both out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's he hunting?" the man asked. "Maybe I could help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm not sure," you murmured, picking at your food. "A Twi'lek, I think. Siobhan, something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shiv?" he asked with a laugh. "Haven't seen her for a few weeks," he said. "Last I heard she set off somewhere on a speeder. Said she had to make something right. She's Guild, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right," came the voice of the Mandalorian from beside you. You gasped and jumped in your seat. He really needed a bell or something. "Which way was she headed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Said she was headed towards the suns rise," he replied, waving his hand in the direction she went. "A few days ago, I guess. There's a small village out there. No name of the place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like our next stop," Mando replied, dropping some credits on the counter. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thanked the bartender and hopped off the stool. You were sure to grab your food and Mando's before following him out of the cantina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando was scanning the crowd in the streets when you joined him. His hands were on his hips as he debated his next move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you up for a little drive?" he asked, turning to look at you.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, hi! Hello! This fic is NOT dead!!! I really appreciate the recent influx of readers this series has gotten. It actually revived this fic and I'm so grateful for that, as this series is quite literally a serotonin shot directly into my brain meats.</p><p>Please continue to drop comments for this, as the writing machine runs on happiness. (I also have other fics too, as well as incredibly poor time management skills).</p><p>I love you all, and I didn't forget about you. </p><p>Also if you notice any glaring mistakes i swear you can tell me. It is 1:30 on a work night and I can't sleep. Remember kids, no beta, no edit. We publish AS IS in this household.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando was able to secure a rented speeder for a halfway decent price to transport you and the babies across the desert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly dawn by the time you reached the little village the bartender told you about. The short trip you'd taken was freezing, and you'd had to hunker down against Mando's back in order to keep Trin and the Child warm. You fell asleep just as the twin suns began to rise over the flat horizon before you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando brought the speeder to a slow stop before he leaned back to try and wake you. He shook your leg gently and called your name until you stirred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, we're here," he murmured, rubbing his thumb against the soft flesh of your thigh. "Wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a soft groan and rubbed your eyes. "I'm still cold," you whispered sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't be in a few minutes," he replied. "Suns are coming up. Come on, we gotta go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swung yourself off the speeder and adjusted Trin's sling against your chest. She was still sound asleep, thank the Maker, and hopefully would be for a while still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," you asked after you glanced around. "Where are we? I thought he said this was a village?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must be underground," Mando said. He gestured to a small hill that interrupted the otherwise flat surface. "That's probably a periscope right there. They know we're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well that's comforting," you muttered, shouldering the bag from the back of the speeder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's better than not finding anything," he said as he made his way over to the hill. "That opens up a whole new mystery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stamped his foot in the sand a few times, trying to find a doorway or an entrance. After a few minutes, he shrugged. "I don't know. They might be further north or south or--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single shot from a rifle shattered the ambient stillness of the Tatooine desert. It caught Mando in the space between his pauldron and his breastplate and sent him backwards into the dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a shriek and ran over to where he lay. Trin woke up and immediately began to scream, startled by all the sudden noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mando!" you cried as you knelt down beside him. "Mando, are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wheezed a bit and sat up, one hand grabbing at the wound. "Dank farrik!" he growled through gritted teeth. "Get the kids out of here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not without you!" you cried, trying to pull him to his feet. "I'm not leaving you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine!" he said. "You gotta get the kids somewhere--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another blaster shot rang out. This time, you felt it whiz past your ear as you ducked your head against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is it coming from?!" you shouted, struggling to pull him off the ground. "I don't see anyone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sniper," Mando said, keeping you shielded with his body. "There's a ridge not too far from here, south aways. Someone's probably been scoping us since we cleared the horizon. Take the kids and get out of here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And go where, exactly?!" you cried, clinging to Trin and the Child. Trin was screeching at the top of her little lungs and the Child was looking around frantically for his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Away from here!" Mando replied, swinging his rifle off his back. He shifted himself onto one knee and scanned the ridge, waiting for the light to glint off the scope of the sniper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting him to repeat himself, you shielded the babies and sprinted towards the speeder. As soon as you got close to it, the side mirror was shot off by a third sniper shot. Shards of glass sprayed back and hit your face and arms as you wrapped them around the babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn!" you heard Mando shout. "Get down!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately dropped to the ground behind the bike and did your best to calm Trin, who's cries hadn't subsided. The Child scrambled into your lap and put his little hands on Trin in his own attempt to calm her down. Mando had the rifle up and ready, aimed at a distant point on the horizon. Just as his finger pressed against the trigger, a hatch near the periscope crashed open. Mando immediately whipped around and aimed the rifle at the hatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop!" a man cried, raising his hands above the lip of the hatch. "Wait, wait! Don't shoot! Please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando lowered the rifle, but didn't take his finger off the trigger. "Who are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A survivor," the man replied. "Please, you need to come inside at once. Before they come any closer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando looked back towards you and nodded before he scrambled to his feet and ran towards the hatch, one hand on his blaster. Once he assessed the man to not be an immediate threat, he quickly beckoned you over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rushed to join him, your back to the ridge with the sharpshooter in order to protect the children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando ushered you in alongside himself and you quickly dropped into the hatch beside him. It was a tight fit and Mando had one hand on your waist as he reached up to secure the hatch lid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once locked, you slowly moved as one towards the man who had come to your rescue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Middle aged and paunchy, he looked slightly nervous in such close proximity to the fearsome Mandalorian. He drew himself up to his full height, not much more than yourself, and cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This way," he said, jerking his head in the direction of a tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Child cooed in your arms and reached for Mando. Trin was still crying as you handed the other over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you followed Mando and the mysterious stranger down a dimly lit tunnel, you bounced and soothed your daughter, hoping to calm her down. She was probably scared and hungry. You didn't blame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll feed you soon, my love," you promised, cupping the back of her head as you pressed a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this place?" Mando asked as the stranger brought you both into a small gathering room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An old hideout," the man explained. "Tusken, magic-users, moisture farmers - we aren't quite sure. It was long abandoned by the time we got here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Mando demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Ozz," he said, moving to sit on a stone stool. "I live here with my wife, Sunny, and our three children. There's a few other families that live down here. A few individuals, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You live underground?" you asked, a bit confused by it all. It didn't exactly seem like the best place to raise a family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozz shook his head. "We had no choice. We had a moisture farm not too far from here, you may have driven through our village</span>
  <span>. There was a group of raiders that came down hard on us not too long ago, demanded we pay them or they would kill us off until we gave them what they wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tusken?" Mando asked, his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Ozz shook his head. "No, human, as far as we can tell. They would have killed us all if she hadn't come along when she did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When who came along?" Mando asked, turning his whole body towards Ozz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me," came a voice from a doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both turned towards the doorway where the voice had come from. A Togruta woman stepped out into the dim light, one hand on her hip, the other on the hilt of a vibroblade at her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Siobhan Phanato," Mando said, setting the Child down on a tabletop. He held his hand out so he wouldn't walk right off the edge of the table. </span>
  <span>"Gave your branch of the Guild a run for their credits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren't the first bounty hunter they sent after me," she tutted. "Don't flatter yourself. Found one of them dead outside not too long back. Idiot. Blaster shot to the throat. Clean through. I was impressed, even I couldn't do something like that from that distance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're hiding out here?" you asked, still bouncing Trin in your arms. She'd quieted down for now, thank goodness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not hiding from anyone," Siobhan snapped. "Or anything. I'm not a coward. I'm protecting these people from those raiders. The same one that nearly blew your ass off the sand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You skipped out on a job," Mando reminded her. "Protector or not, you took the money and ran."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always take partial payment up front. Half before, half after. Bet Karga didn't include that," she said with a shake of her head. She walked towards a cabinet in the corner and pulled the rusty doors open with a deafening squeak. She took out a soft fruit and began to peel it with care, even going so far as to remove the bitter white pith from its flesh. "That way if someone goes back on their bounty, I didn't get tremendously screwed over. I'm sure you understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando sighed and then nodded. "I do. But abandoning the Guild like that is dangerous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. If I wasn't in trouble, they wouldn't have sent a Mandalorian after me," she mused. Then she looked over at you and smiled. "And he brought the whole family along to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you do it?" Mando asked, stepping between the two of you. "Start explaining. I'm sure you had your reasons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do," Siobhan replied. She turned for a moment and held her hand out towards the doorway she'd come through. A young Togruta girl, no older than four, her skin the same clear sky blue as Siobhan's timidly peered around the doorframe, her large, dark eyes curious but wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a kid," Mando said. It sounded like all of the air had been punched out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siobhan nodded and beckoned the girl out into the main room. She knelt down beside her and smiled fondly at her and handed her the fruit she'd so carefully peeled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Rutaa," Siobhan murmured gently, touching the girl's cheek. "My daughter. These people took us in, offered to care for my daughter when I was working. She's why I take payment the way I do. And when I came out here one day and found the village decimated, I feared the worst. I've been living here with them since. To protect not only her, but those who cared for her as well. I'm sure you understand." She glanced at you and then smiled when Trin cooed in your arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siobhan looked over at Mando and continued. "I will go with you without a struggle and let you turn me in for your bounty," she said. "Only if you help me defeat the raiders on the ridge so my daughter will be safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando was quiet for a minute as he weighed his options. You knew exactly what was going through his mind. You'd seen it many times. "Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siobhan walked over to you to look at Trin in your arms. She smoothed one pale blue hand over your daughter's head and then looked at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I forget how small they can be," she remarked. She held her hand out for her daughter and picked her up when she approached. Rutaa peered down curiously at Trin and giggled when the baby babbled up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay here. We'll be back soon," Mando said quietly. He placed his hand on the Child's head and looked at him. "Behave. Listen to her, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at Siobhan and then at Mando and nodded. The two of them checked their rifles and blasters before disappearing down the hall to the hatch. All you could hope was that the pair returned safely to you soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come hang out with me on Tumblr @smarchit</p><p>Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>